The present invention relates to an image processing system having a network relay device and an image processing apparatus.
A plurality of image processing apparatuses and personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “PCs”) constituting an image processing system are generally connected, via a LAN cable, to a network relay device such as a hub device. That is, each of the network relay device, the image processing apparatuses, and the PCs has a network controller, and the LAN cable is connected to each network controller.
Further, typically, the image processing apparatus has a normal mode in which, for example, image processing functions such as printing and scanning can be executed and a power saving mode in which power consumption is smaller than that in the normal mode. In the power saving mode, power supply to some devices in the image processing apparatus (for example, a print engine, a CPU, an HDD, and a DRAM) is turned off or some devices are set to a sleep state, and thereby, power consumption can be kept smaller than that in the normal mode.
For example, an image processing apparatus is proposed in which when data requests predetermined processing other than image processing, a network relay device having received the data addressed to the image processing apparatus in the power saving mode performs proxy response processing, and when the data requests image processing, the network relay device returns the image processing apparatus from the power saving mode to the normal mode.